The Powers That Be
by drinking-alone
Summary: GANZEL: WARNING LEMON SMUT. I wanted to write up my au(ish). I hope it is not like any others out there, let me know... Ganondorf and Zelda are married through an arranged marriage but what will happen to them when they discover they are to hold pieces of the fated Triforce?


Zelda held her own gaze in the large mirror that stood before her. For the longest time she couldn't let her eyes travel down towards her dress. She stared harder into her eyes that dared to break, she kept her gaze determined to see the fear leave. There were many thoughts racing through her mind but the biggest one was constantly being stifled—not given any chance to speak. Her internal dialogue was rambling at her and she was actually ignoring it, the humming fuzz in her mind was soothing. Finally she lowered her eyes to her neck, a silver pendent with a small ruby stone burned into her. She placed a hand over the tiny stone, a gift delivered a fortnight ago along with a proposal. Zelda's gaze drifted further down until she was looking at her entire self, clad in Hylian wedding garb. Her hair had been curled, a request from her groom, she brushed a tousle over her shoulder. She placed a hand to her decorative shoulders, the gold glinting softly in the sunlight that poured into her room. Zelda was thankful for being allowed to wear these—well requested.

A bird fluttered past the window and she felt her breath catch. It had only startled her back to the reality that today she would marry the king of the Gerudos; Ganondorf Dragmire. She'd met him throughout her childhood briefly, he was a few years older but always played aloof save for her sixteenth birthday where he strangely stole a kiss and then refused to talk for the remainder of the visit. Zelda however had not seen him in five years and while she blossomed into a beautiful princess she had not heard anything but that Ganon had grown quite tall. Zelda remembered that he towered slightly taller than herself yet she couldn't picture him now.

The proposal came as no shock, it was merely a gesture. Zelda had known that they were betrothed since her late mother had the chance to tell her. When she did pass Zelda tried to remain strong, but she wished that her mother were here— she had questions, and the books she read seemed to lack one simple substance. Love. Gentle touch. The anatomy wasn't difficult for Zelda to wrap her head around, she was quite verse in the human body and the genders. She worried his size might be awkward, and he could excruciatingly hurt her. Zelda blushed in embarrassment at the memory of the first time she had touched herself in the bath. She quickly banished the thought.

Her mind was not stilled, her mind flashed to the horridly awkward conversation of who was to be present at the time of consummation. She would dare not ask what happened at that time as she knew. Her father didn't enjoy delivering the news but adamantly reminded Zelda that these were the traditions of a Hylian Royal marriage.

Zelda turned away from the mirror, her reflection was giving her embarrassment—the same as the day she had been told the news. She pressed her hands to her stomach and smoothed them down over the skirt of the dress. Her childhood room became small in that moment, even with the bare bookshelves –the books had been moved to her marriage suite— the room had shrunk. She looked to her vanity, small flowers painted with curly cues and ivy leaves dulled from the sun; there a vibrant bouquet lay for her. She strode to it and slowly clasped her hand around the enormous binding of stems. I had the same weight as her sword, although the weight was distributed into the 'hilt' and not the 'blade'. She brought the flowers up to her nose and inhaled. The smell was heavenly.

A knock at the door startled her again. Then it drove the pit of her stomach to her knees. It was a guard, Zelda's time was ready.

"Princess Zelda?"

"I'm ready," She answered appearing at the doorway, her breath caught, "Father?"

Her stoic father stood fully clad in his coronation armor. He raised his arm and Zelda crossed into the hall to take it. He spoke of the pride of the kingdom, how a match of this standing was to unite two lands and finally solidify peace. Zelda's father rambled on as she tried to steady her nerves and breathing. Her corset was tight enough already. The short walk to the castle's chapel seemed to take forever and each step was heavier than the last. They past portraits of other Hylian royals, Zelda glanced up for support, hoping one would perhaps leap from the paintings and take her place. The sun was beginning its decent and was now making a brilliant show through the stain glass of the immensely tall castle walls.

When they reached the doors of the chapel a guard stepped inside and soon after the Hylian marriage waltz started up. Zelda could hear hundreds of people standing up, the shuffling still muffled by the music. Both large oak doors of chapel slowly opened to reveal what seemed to be the entire Castletown and surrounding areas staring at the princess. She swallowed. Her throat was dry and he shook slightly as her father lead her into the chapel. She scanned the room—pretty flowers and ribbons attached to the pews were almost missed yet she chose to look everywhere except to the front.

Zelda's eyes eventually reached the front where she saw him.

Gannondorf Dragmire.

The music dipped for its last verse and Zelda found herself staring at Ganon's dark smooth skin, her eyes wandered up and met his the golden orbs gazing at her. She couldn't look away. She felt her father kiss her cheek. She watched his eyes as they changed to meet her father's, they shook hands and then Zelda felt her hand be placed into Ganondorf's. She stared up at him as he stared down at her, his brow slightly furrowed yet his lips held in a long wide smirk. The priestess began her sermon about the goddess but Zelda tuned it out.

Ganon's hands held her gloved ones so gently; he was firm but did not constrict her. His hair was kept away by a golden crown. Ganon held Zelda's gaze throughout the ceremony, she felt bewitched. She could feel eyes upon her, upon him— she felt the fidgeting of the younger ones in the crowd, the sighing of the elders. Zelda took a small breath and realized that she had forgotten the last time she took one. Ganon also began to fidget, although he remained slated in his stone like stature his tongue made an appearance. It was only to wet his lips but Zelda was oddly reminded of her sixteenth birthday. She was finally able to look down, she remembered the kiss.

Zelda felt his eyes on her, burning, so she looked up again. The priestess called for their attention and they had to break to turn their attention to her. Ganondorf dropped Zelda's left hand but completely enclosed her right as they turned. The priestess asked them for their vow of marriage and they presently agreed. The priestess then sang the royal lullaby and when she finished the last note Zelda knew it was time to seal the marriage.

Gannondorf and Zelda joined their hands again and faced one another. Ganon's eyes seeped into Zelda's, she felt his stature lean and then before she realized he was closer his eyes fluttered close. Zelda out of pure mimickery closed hers as well and waited for his lips to crash upon hers. But, the crash never came; a soft brush of lips met hers. They paused before melting against hers. The kiss didn't last long, but it was a liplock. She felt his warmth upon her and she broke her hand away from his to touch his face. She felt him slightly jolt by the gesture but he quickly relaxed and grabbed her hand pulling away from her.

"You are now joined in this world until the time that death shall break your bond," the priestess called out.

The crowd cheered but it wasn't a roaring noise.

Zelda felt herself being led down the aisle and the chapel whirled by, people waved and then dropped their hands— turning to their neighbours to chat about the exciting party that would happen later. Zelda was given her bouquet again as she passed through the large doors. She hardly noticed the journey out into the small private garden in the inner courtyard. A few guards stood by but other than them Zelda and her husband were alone.

Ganondorf released her hands and turned to Zelda, his eyes still as wild as fire.

In the courtyard there lay a tray with wine and two cups. Ganondorf poured two and handed one to Zelda. Together they drank and because of tradition finished their cups in one go. Ganondorf refiled them but this time they both just sipped the wine.

"Princess Zelda," Ganon finally spoke, his voice was incredible deep.

"King Ganondorf," she felt her voice speak softly.

There was a light breeze that played along the flowers in the garden; it was quite welcome as the evening still retained the heat of the day. The sun was now starting to set and the sky was beautiful colors of red and orange. Zelda could feel herself floating as the wind billowed at her dress. She took a large drink from her goblet.

"I have to say princess; you've become quite the woman."

"You've grown quite tall, my King"

Ganon chuckled, it was throaty and deep. He took a seat upon the bench that was close. He stared out into the pond, the golden carp swimming lazy circles. He brought the cup to his lips and Zelda mimicked him, she could feel the effects of drink begin to take her.

"You've developed," he said slyly, his grin reappearing upon his lips.

Zelda felt a gasp catch in her throat. She instantly felt embarrassed. Her blush was duly noticed as Ganondorf let out another chuckle, his eyes were on her again, he drifted up from her bosom to her eyes. She felt her own arm encircle her, it was habitual. Again she took a large drink; perhaps it would help her deal with his forthcomingness.

"Come, sit," he beckoned while swigging his wine—finishing it.

Zelda remembered her father's long lectures of how a wife must obey. She rolled her eyes then but fought them now. Zelda crossed over the plush grass and sat next to him. He leaned back and placed his arm to the back of the bench, he lazily looked over her.

"I'm told you're a maid," he spoke confidently; "I'm slightly disappointed."

Zelda flushed with red, he was bold. Had the kiss they'd shared awaked such a vulgarity in him? She felt him chuckle beside her again, his body shifted and she felt his warm hand find the small of her back. He traced up her spine and rested his grasp against her neck. It was a touch she'd never felt, it was a gentle touch. How could he be so forward?

"Why are you disappointed my King? Does my virginity" she paused, the word sounded so unpure in being spoken allowed, "does my virginity displease you?"

Ganon let his hand fall to the small of her back again.

"I am not displeased, but I was hoping tonight's consummation would be short," he breathed seriously, he caught her eyes, "I'm not in the habit of having company attend my …" his voice fell away, the word didn't need to be spoken.

"My king," Zelda began but Ganon cut her off.

"Ganon, call me Ganon."

"Ganon," Zelda tried, it was strange, "I am not…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

The torches were beginning to be lit in the courtyard. The sun had set.

"Yes?" Gannon asked, his eyes, the burning eyes were on her again.

Zelda raced to gulp her wine, she need liquid courage, although with the way this first conversation as husband and wife had gone she felt maybe the drink had made some of it up. His eyes still burned at her, they flickered between each eye, she wondered if he could read her thoughts. She felt herself turn red again, where was her confidence? Shattered by drink and an arranged marriage. Zelda decided if he was going to be this open she must tell him what she had done in the bath.

"I've placed fingers upon myself," she blurted, the words came out dreadfully formal and she shoved her goblet to her lips to finish the remaining drink.

Ganon was so shocked at her admittance that for a moment his eyes grew wide. After a pause he instead of laughing like she suspected let his brow dropped and his long wide grin appeared again. He grasped on hand away from the cup, he took her right as he assumed it to be the dominate one.

"Princess you surprise me," he pulled the hand to his lips, his breath hot against it, "tell me you found your womanhood," he growled so lowly that Zelda felt her insides clutch, her lower abdomen light up.

She was relieved when a guard came to announce that their banquet was ready. Zelda shot up and strode with haste to the doors that let away from the garden. Her face felt flushed and the breeze was welcomed once again. Zelda tried to keep her eyes to floor; she could still hear his words. His rumble was so strongly erotic she felt worse about the consummation. He was a wild beast and he was going to ravish her, she felt herself shaking. She had to wait for Ganondorf to join her at her side before they could enter but she could feel his grin upon the back of her neck.

The great hall was beautifully decorated, flowers of vibrant colors in enormous bouquets. Thousands of candles and large torches lit up the great room. There were vast tables of food, all different cuisines a few tables were dedicated for Gerudos. A gaggle of Gerudo women stood around the table laughing and eyeing up the guards. Zelda felt Ganondorf leave her side, kingly duties to discuss. Zelda crossed the room with loud and lively music and people dancing. She wanted to try her husband's cuisine again. When they were young they had brought in a curry but she found it too spicy, now the food smelled heavenly. Did he bewitch her in this way as well Zelda wondered? The food was hot like his breath, it tasted mysterious to her and she ate as much as she could before her mouth beckoned for milk. Wine would have to do.

Zelda was only given a cup, they didn't want her to drink herself into a stupor and slip into sleep before the consummation. Yet Zelda wanted nothing more than to drink herself away from this night. It was too bizarre, too strange. She wasn't use to a man being so forward, and he was her husband. She sat on a seat and watched the people dance. They wound in and out of each other—it was strangely hypnotic and soothing. Zelda clutched her empty cup and looked for a pitcher. She caught eyes with a large roasted pig, an apple stuffed between its lips. She shuddered; "I am to be ravaged by a beast tonight" she thought.

She managed to avoid the dancing but a guard came to collect her for the send-off . She felt Ganondorf's arm circle around her waist as they waved and left the great hall. The party would continue until the early hours of the morning but the consummation had to occur before the highest point of the moon—before midnight. As they climbed the stairs to their chamber the guards trickled away until on remained with the priestess and a Gerudo oracle. Zelda remember the oracle from the wedding, she had handed her the bouquet.

Once they arrived at the chambers the guard took his post at the doors entrance, the remaining four entered into the chamber. The consummation was a tradition in both Hylian and Gerudo marriage laws. Zelda crossed into her dressing chamber adjacent to the main bedroom with the priestess, as the curtain was being drawn closed she caught a glimpse of Ganondorf's naked shoulders.

The priestess helped unlace the corset and Zelda removed her crown but stopped at her necklace. Perhaps the gift would keep him at bay, she shivered.

"Deep breathes Princess," the priestess gentled reminded.

Zelda had once again forgotten to breath. She stared into the mirror; the moonlight was strong enough to reveal her reflection. Her naked body was alit with goosebumps. She grabbed her dressing gown but was stopped by the priestess.

"There is no need to cover yourself; I must present you this way to your husband ."

Zelda placed it back upon the chair she had grabbed it.

"Do you have any questions?" The priestess asked.

Zelda had a thousand but kept her lips clamped together. She was embarrassed to be naked and she wished to cover herself. Zelda slowly stepped back towards the curtain and crossed into the room— the priestess followed.

The Gerudo oracle glanced at Zelda and then finished unhooking ganon's crown. Even when he was on his knees he was tall. His eyes shot over to her, his grin widening.

"She really has become a woman," The oracle laughed.

The crown came loose and his hair fell to his shoulders. He slowly stood as the oracle moved to sit beside the bed's right side. The priestess took the left.

"Come," Ganon beckoned outreaching his hand.

Zelda slowly moved over until she was half an arm's reach from him. She watched as his eyes traveled down her body, she decided to do the same. Her eyes traced his muscles then his abs, his pelvis had hair but it was groomed so closely it almost looked shaved. Zelda forced her eyes lower.

"Oh," she gasped.

Ganon chuckled.

"Were you expecting a horse's cock?" His confidence was not wavered as his manhood was still an appropriate size.

Zelda was relieved, he was slightly larger on the average scale, but from her anatomy books he was a beautiful size.

"Do I have to remind the Princess with all her books that the women of my tribe are of smaller stature than you?" Ganon spoke softly, he glanced at his oracle and they exchanged glances, "You think I'd be let within tenth feet of their camps if I owned such a beast?"

Zelda and Ganondorf exchanged small laughs.

"The necklace," Ganondorf spoke softly.

He leaned again and gave her the same gentle kiss. This time he parted his lips and let his tongue dip into her mouth. It was invigorating. Zelda placed her hands upon Ganon's arms. His hands traced her shoulders and then poured down her back grabbing her behind and pulling her up off the ground. She broke from his lips and gave him a slightly panicked look.

"It is alright," he cooed stroking her hair, he made his way to the bed, "I take no pleasure in giving pain, I can promise you that it won't hurt."

He held up a hand to the priestess who began to clear her throat.

"I will not stain my sheets with blood; in the end it is up to my word to announce her deflowering to the king in the morning."

He set Zelda down on the bed's cover and let her lay back against the pillows. He crawled over her, his arms perched on either side of her, they kissed tenderly again. Gannon propped himself beside Zelda and slowly ran his hand up her leg. He broke from their kiss to latch onto her neck. The sucking while slightly painful was highly enjoyable for Zelda, she almost forgot there were two people watching them make love.

Ganondorf's fingers reached her and she left out a small groan. His fingers while larger were dexterous. He began to rub her in circles, slowly at first. He wanted her to feel the right spot; he knew he was close when she began to grind against his hand. He broke away from her shoulder, he wanted to speak but Zelda clutched his face in her hands and kissed him aggressively.

"Zelda," he whispered breathlessly as he broke her, "are my hands placed well?"

Zelda shifted his fingers lower to her entrance. He'd never seen a woman become so forward with his hands. He pushed one finger inside her, gentle and placed his palm upon the sweet spot. She was opening up to his finger, but he knew another would hurt her; he only needed to get to three crossed over themselves to ready her.

She pushed her body against him more, demanding more kisses but he wanted to rid the priestess and the oracle. He broke away from her and crawled down her body, kissing and sucking at her flesh. Zelda attempted to sit up, to follow but his powerful hands pushed her down onto her back once again. Ganon pushed himself between her legs his mouth sucking on her inner thighs. She grabbed his hair when he placed a single kiss on her entrance. He heard her call out when began to lick her womanhood.

Zelda felt her thighs and abdomen tingle with sensation, her embarrassment had vanished and she was squeezing her legs around his face and his tongue seemed to dip deeper inside her. She bucked her hips against him. The sensation was pouring over her. She was more aggressive against his lips.

He removed his mouth and hastily shoved the allotted three fingers into her. Zelda winced in pain to this motion. The waves of crashing pleasure that seemed to blot out the room and even her thoughts, the pounding of blood in her eyes washed away.

"I am sorry," he whispered kissing her again and then manoeuvring up to her.

He didn't release his fingers but he did replace his thumb onto her and began the circles again.

They tenderly kissed again, and again. Zelda let herself relax, she was enjoying the pleasure he was giving her. He was so gentle with her that is was easy to relax.

She traced a hand down his muscles, across his abdomen and took hold of him, as he started to pump his fingers again. He was slow, but his breath hitched at her motion. His manhood had been whining at him, but had paid it no attention.

"My king," Zelda said meekly.

They crashed lips again, still gaining the confidence for long holding kisses. She tugged him coaxingly towards her. Gently they both positioned themselves. It was it this point the oracle and priestess shifted in their chairs. They had to witness what they could. Ganon let Zelda pull him into her, it was at her pace. Slowly, agonizingly slowly they became joined.

It was uncomfortable, Zelda still felt some pain. She knew it was inevitable, but she had been grateful for Ganon's attempt to ease her into it. Slowly he began to pump, sat back on his haunches holding Zelda away from his chest so his hand could travel down her body. She lay back further so he could rub her. The rubbing felt incredibly good and Zelda was not about to pass up a chance to experience it again.

They gazed into each other's eyes. Zelda had to look away when she began to get close; she closed her eyes and latched her nails into Ganon's arms. She knew she was finishing because of the bath. This however was a thousand times better. Ganon was not long after, he curled himself into her moaning loudly and spilling himself into her.

After ages of panting Ganon rolled off and closed his eyes. Zelda watched as the oracle and priestess left the room. She rolled over and under Ganon's arm. Soon sleep found her.


End file.
